


Listen To The Little Things

by Katitty



Series: Toothbrush [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: Magnus Bane reads minds.





	Listen To The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



> Beta'd by Cyra!

Part 4

**Listen to the Little Things**

It takes me about a month and a bit to figure it out.

At first I thought he had some spell that replaced empty and broken things, then I thought he went through my things when I was out.

Then I realised he could read thoughts.

Apparently it was something he could turn off - ignore, at least. He didn't flinch when I thought about very vivid sexual acts, but he smiled softly when I thought about my siblings. Perhaps he could filter my thoughts. _Because that's not weird._

He didn't comment when I screamed in my head, but he chatted away when I sat in boredom.

Ignored my internal complaints about the decor, but snapped food into my hands when I craved something.

It was...off settling.

Did he hear the bad thoughts I've had about him? Does he know of all the bad I've done, all he horrible memories that have rushed through my head late at night when I'm surrounded by water and I can't jump through those evil wards?

No, I conclude, he does not. Because he doesn't call me evil, or magic up some tissues when I cry because I let _him_ kill innocent people. Because there's a new toothbrush when I wake up and it's not because it's his way of telling me he knows I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed my teeth for hours because I can still taste the evil blood in my veins.

It's because he heard one simple, fleeting thought.

"I need a new toothbrush."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Cyra on
> 
> Twitter @magnvsficent  
> AO3 bisexualmagnus


End file.
